


Still Alive

by KpopOtAkU911



Category: Apocalyptic - Fandom, BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang (Band), Big Bang - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, action/adventure - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Big Bang, Death, F/M, Korean, Korean Characters, M/M, Multi, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse, black pink - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOtAkU911/pseuds/KpopOtAkU911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Big Bang find themselves trapped in a world of survival of the fittest. Zombies are prevalent all across the globe and life as they once knew it is over. They are losing hope, making sacrifices and slicing heads in this bloody battle for survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Be Okay

CHAPTER ONE:  
PLEASE BE OKAY

 

 

~Seungri's POV~

I bursted through the door and was immediately engulfed by the cold fresh air. My black hair became a curly mess as the chilling breeze rushed through it. I kept running at full speed, never looking back, never pausing, I continued to run. Tree branches skid across my face, leaving red slashes in their wake. Bushes and shrubs scratched at my ankles. My arms stung with every added cut across my pale flesh. But none of that mattered right now. I was given a task and I was determined to complete it.

 

There it was in the distance. The beat up van that me and my members had hijacked. I could still remember the adrenaline and excitement that had built up inside me as we sped down the street, the tires screeching and screaming against TOP's rough steering. It felt like just yesterday I was sticking my head out the window, laughing and cheering along with my members at our successful steal. But that was over 4 months ago. We hardly ever smiled now.

 

Caught in my thoughts I failed to notice the sharp drop in front of me as the ground suddenly sloped downwards. My eyes widened in shock as I felt the soles of my feet leave the ground. I let out a small yelp as my face came crashing down into the dirt and my body made it's decent down the hill, tumbling over sharp rocks and sticks before crashing into something hard. I groaned as I forced myself to sit up as i rubbed my now sore shoulder. 

 

"Well that's one way to get to the car quickly." I said to myself, mostly out of embarrassment for my poor footwork. 

 

I jerked the trunk open and grabbed two spiked baseball bats before shutting it and racing back up the hill, wincing in pain now, I headed in the direction i came from, careful not to make the same mistake again. 

 

'Please, please, please be okay!' I thought to myself. My panting had grown heavy by the time I met back up with the building I had tried so hard to escape just minutes ago. I would have gotten in the van and raced off a long time ago if it weren't for the fact that the rest of my members were still in there.

 

It was an abandoned building that me and the rest of the members had been hiding out in for some time now. It was about 5 stories high, with half of the windows busted out and shattered. Everything in their was dusty and old, the floor creaked and screamed whenever we walked across them, threatening to collapse at any given point. This old, decrepit building was what I called home. 

 

I froze in front of the open doorway leading into the building. I didn't want to go back in there and possibly face four dying or worse yet dead members. I swallowed hard. My hands clenched the bats in my hand tightly. I shut my eyes and let out a deep breathe. I charged inside.

 

~Seunghyun's POV~

 

 

"Shhhh! Do you want them to find us?!" I whispered angrily. I was scrunched up under a dusty wooden bed with Jiyoung. The room was large and dark, The dated wallpaper was peeling off of every wall and plain white curtains swayed quietly in the breeze of the broken windows. The room wreaked of mold and decay. It looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie.  
There were multiple places for not only me to hide but whatever else was out there as well.

 

I was curled up under the bed stuck between Jiyoung and the moldy wall behind me. As we heard the moans of our nightmares grow louder with each nearing step, Jiyoung withdrew farther back into the shadows trying to stay completely hidden as he pressed his back into my torso.

 

"GD, your squishing me-"

 

 

"Shush!" whispered Jiyoung, completely cutting me off. I could feel him shaking against my body as we heard the scuffling noises of a creature- no, creatures approaching. And right at that moment I crinkled my nose as I felt a sneeze welling up inside me due to all the dust and cobwebs littering the room.

 

 

"Ah...Ah..." I tried to hold it in but my sinuses had no mercy.

 

"Don't you dare..." Jiyoung tried to turn around in the already cramped space and cover my face but it was no use, the volcano was erupting, my sneeze rang throughout the room like a siren attracting everything in the vicinity.

 

I froze, preparing for the worst.

 

The room was quiet and still. Actually TOO quiet. I strained my ears to listen for any possible hint as to where the creature was. Hey, maybe it was scared off by my roar of a sneeze and decided to run off somewhere else.

 

Nope.

 

"Hyung!" Yelled Jiyoung in utmost panic. To his misfortune there was now a decaying hand tightly wrapped around his ankle. Jiyoung kicked and squirmed in fear but it was no use in such a tight space where he could barely move. Right before my eyes I watched Jiyoung get dragged out from under the bed. I quickly reached for his hand but it was no use.

Jiyoung was gone.


	2. BLOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little bloody.

CHAPTER 2: BLOOD

~3rd Person POV~

“Agh! Let me go!” Jiyoung cried. Though his words were in vain as everyone knows zombies can’t understand. Anything that was once human about them is no more. It was stripped away from them when the virus broke out.

 

The infected creature had a tight grasp on Jiyoung’s leg. As he strained to break free another zombie appeared from behind it lurking in the shadows, drooling, smeared with blood as its limbs barely hung on to its rotting body. It lurched forward, eyes trained on him. He let out a gasp as it lunged on top of him.

 

“Hyung! Hyung!” Jiyoung called out for Seunghyun to help as the creature dug its hands into his shoulders and leaned in, targeting the delicious flesh of his shoulder. He could feel its ragged breath against his face as he gripped its arms, struggling to keep it from gnashing away at his skin.

 

Seunghyun quickly rolled from under the bed and looked around for something, anything that he could use as a weapon. His eyes darted around the room in a panic. Finally after searching around ancient piles of furniture he lifted a splintering piece of wood that looked like it had once been the leg of a chair or table. He gripped it tightly despite the thousands of splinters sticking out of it. He felt it pierce his hands and draw blood.

 

With one swift movement Seunghyun brought his hand back and swung with all his might. His muscles bulged throughout his arms as the force of the wood made contact with the infected’s head with a skull shattering Crack! Blood splattered across Jiyoung’s face as its grip suddenly loosened. The monster rolled off of his body with a thud. If only that were the end of their unfortunate situation but there was still a problem. 

 

“ AHHH!” Jiyoung yelped. He jerked his head back in pain as the zombie latched around his leg scratched deep into his flesh, shredding the bottom of his skinny jeans. Blood began to drip from his open wound and stained the floor. Without any hesitation Seunghyun brought his foot back and kicked it in the gut, and off of his members bleeding body. 

 

Before the zombie could even begin to stand up Seunghyun lifted his hands up above his head before bringing them down full force onto its face, mutilating it (even more so than before) with the end of the sharp edges of the plank of wood. It let out a low, gurgling moan as the blood began pouring out of its newly crushed faced. Its eye sockets were no more than gushing holes of mashed flesh, bone and blood. Seunghyun released the piece of wood and left it lodged in its face. 

 

Seunghyun reached down and helped Jiyoung up. He hissed as he slowly tried putting pressure on his dripping leg.   
“Aish! This is bad, how am I supposed to function like this?” Jiyoung complained as Seunghyun helped him to steady himself on his feet. He put his arm under the others and helped support him. 

 

“We just need to regroup with the others, they should be around here somewhere.” 

 

“Where is Seungri, he was supposed to come back with weapons?” Questioned Jiyoung to himself.

 

“Do you think he got hurt on his way back to the van?” 

 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Replied Jiyoung. About thirty minutes earlier Jiyoung had sent Seungri to go retrieve their weapons after one of the back doors to the building was carelessly left slightly ajar after they got back home the previous night. They had let their guards down. That one small error put them in the predicament that they were in now; jeopardizing their home.

 

It was about four months ago when they tumbled upon the place. Quiet and seemingly desolate. All they needed was a roof over their head and this old heap of bricks delivered. They established themselves and settled in in no time at all. It was about the only place left in this world where they actually felt safe and somewhat at ease. But now they had who knows how many living corpses roaming around the building. There is no sure way to tell how many snuck in the previous night. 

 

Jiyong and Seunghyun made their way out of the bedroom and into the hallway. They were on the third floor looking for Daesung and Youngbae when they heard a group of stumbling infected nearby and had decided to hide. Now they were to continue the search. After their rude awakening that morning to a building full of zombies they didn’t have a chance to regroup. Because they didn’t sleep together in one room. Because they had gotten to comfortable, thinking it wasn’t necessary to stay close together. Assuming that nothing would go wrong. 

 

“We should find Seungri first. That way we can properly defend ourselves.” Suggested Seunghyun.

 

“But shouldn’t we meet up with Daesung and youngbae first? I mean what if they are cornered right now.” Stated Jiyoung. A worried look spread across his face as he feared how all the other members were currently holding up. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout.

 

“Seungri!” He instantly recognized the voice.

 

“Gyaahh! Get back!” 

 

That was definitely the cries of the maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know how I can improve, what you liked or just your general thoughts. I am willing to accept ideas that you would like me to implement over the course of the story.


	3. REUNION

CHAPTER III: REUNION

 

“Downstairs!” exclaimed Seunghyun as he rushed for the steps, almost forgetting about Jiyoung and his torn ankle. He quickly wrapped his arm around him and hurried toward the stairway. Jiyoung winced at the pain in his leg.

 

“This isn’t going to work.” Seunghyun let go of Jiyoung “Just wait here and I’ll be right back with Seungri.” 

 

Jiyoung sat down in the middle of the hallway, leaning his back against the wall. 

 

“Alright then be quick.” The irritation could be heard in Jiyoung’s voice. He hated the fact that he would have to just sit there, useless. 

 

Seunghyun ran down the hall and through the door leading to the stairway. He met up with a panicking maknae at the bottom of the steps. He looked behind him to discover an entire group of infected clustered in the lobby. ‘How could this happen?’ thought Seunghyun to himself ‘We don’t usually see this many infected in such a close vicinity to our home.’ He was frustrated with how bad the whole situation was getting ‘this is our home not a freakin zombie reunion.' As the group of zombies stumbled towards him he quickly turned on his heels and ran back up the steps. He watched as Seungri frantically climbed the staircase, already far ahead of him. His eyes wide in fear.

 

“Seungri.” Called Seunghyun. The maknae still had both of the bats that he was supposed to be bringing for them to defend themselves. Normally they would have kept some with them as they slept, but once again they had gotten too comfortable and didn’t bother with it after coming in so late. Seungri glanced back over his shoulder but didn’t bother to slow down after he noticed how quickly the zombies were ascending up the staircase after them. He could see the animalistic way they rushed toward them, craving that taste only human flesh had. It was crazy to think that these things were once human themselves. 

 

After making it up to the third flight of stairs Seungri stopped long enough to notice Jiyoung sitting against the wall in the hallway. He exited the stairway and ran up to him.

 

“Hyung your leg!” he exclaimed as he knelt down next to him, eyeing the open wound. Seunghyun ran up behind him and snatched the nailed bat from his hand, making sure not to cut himself on all the jagged nails sticking out of it.

 

“You do realize we made these to kill zombies with right? Not go running away in fear all the time.” snapped Seunghyun “Go take Jiyoung up to the next floor and find the others. I’ll take care of these extra infected you led back to the house.” He turned and headed back to the stairway.

 

“Wait what? How many did you lead back here Seungri?” questioned Jiyoung as a new wave of worry washed across his face. Seungri thought back to how loud he must have been on his way back, especially when he tripped. ‘But surely that wasn’t enough to attract the attention of so many.’ He bit his lip not knowing what to say. He had no excuse for what was happening, his fault or not. He was ashamed of himself for not being more careful.

 

“Good job.” Said Jiyoung as he stood up, annoyed with the maknae’s clumsy behaviors. ‘He only ever made things worse,’ he thought to himself ‘Like back when he and Seungri had gone out scavenging for food. They were searching an abandoned gas station store when Jiyoung opened the doors to the supply room. Birds flew out, flapping their wings in our surprised faces. Seungri not only screamed but jumped back, knocking over an entire shelf with a loud crash. You can just guess how many infected were waiting for them when they exited the gas station that day.’

 

Jiyoung grabbed the baseball bat Seungri was holding and stood up. He turned and started limping away, headed for the stairs. He paused beside Seunghyun who was waiting the arrival of their uninvited guests. Jiyoung put one hand on Seunghyun’s shoulder.

 

“Good luck. I’ll be right back with the others.” He then slowly made his way up the steps, holding in the pain.

 

Seungri quickly grabbed the piece of wood that was left lodged in a zombies head before scurrying after Jiyoung. Seunghyun gripped his bat with both hands as he looked at the approaching dead. He couldn’t help but smirk as he went charging toward them, He couldn’t wait to put his bat through their decaying skulls.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Taeyang was trapped inside a dusty old room on the top floor of the aged motel building that they had claimed as his. Daesung was there with him. They had heard the previous shouts and ruckus on the floors below them, but had no way of getting to them, because right outside their door there was something terrible blocking it. As if it were guarding the entire floor.

 

Behind the door stood a large, heavy mutation that the members liked to call a Spitter on account of the volatile vomit that it would project from its snarling mouth. The green vomit was highly acidic, enough to cause some serious burns if it made contact with one’s skin. And currently it had planted itself outside the door, leaving two defenseless members trapped inside the room.

 

“What if everyone else dies because we weren’t there to help? What if they all escape and just leave us here? Or worse what if they’ve all been bitten?” Daesung rambled on in a state of increasing panic and paranoia. 

 

“Chill. We don’t even know how bad the situation is,” said Taeyang, trying to sound reassuring, “I mean who knows, we hadn’t seen anything until we came across that Spitter and decided to take refuge in here.” But still they couldn’t just wait in here forever.

 

Taeyang walked over to the door and put his ear against it. The cool wood shook with the vibrations of the Spitter’s pounding footsteps up and down the hallway. ‘As if it were waiting for us’ he thought, ‘waiting to cease us as soon as we walk through the door.’

 

“We’re going out there.” Stated Taeyang matter of factly.

 

“Wait what?”Daesung looked at him in confusion. “You do understand that the thing out there isn’t as simple as regular zombies right?”

 

“Yeah but we can probably sneak past it while it’s not looking. That giant heap isn’t exactly fast.” Taeyang slowly placed a hand on the cold metal doorknob. He slowly eased it open just enough to peak though. 

 

“Youngbae no!” warned Daesung.

 

Taeyang saw another eye peering back at him from the other side. He froze in shock as he slowly processed that his face was only inches away from the Spitter’s. He quickly pulled his head back inside and tried to slam the door back to its original closed position of safety but the Spitter was already forcing its way inside. Taeyang fell backwards in fear of the close proximity they were sharing. Closing the door was no use at this point.

 

And with that the creature gained complete access. Taeyang quickly crawled backwards, his back made contact with Daesung’s trembling leg. ‘Oh great, just great.’ Daesung thought to himself sarcastically.

 

“Otoke… otoke…” Daesung backed away until his back made contact with the wall behind him. The Spitter moved towards them with slow, heavy steps. Taeyang looked to Daesung for help.

 

“What do we do?”

Daesung scanned the room frantically with his small brown eyes.

“Um…Um…” He broke out into a nervous sweat. Pressing his back against the wall and awaiting his disappointing fate.

 

"Yah! Over here." Jiyoung appeared in the doorway swinging his spiked baseball bat through the air. He smashed it into the creatures head. Blood began seeping out, dripping down the side of its grotesque form of a face. The monster let out an ear piercing shriek before it swung its arms back, sending Jiyoung flying backwards as he hit the wall with a thud. The monster was now focused on Jiyoung. It followed him into the hallway where he now laid. This gave Taeyang and Daesung a chance to sneak out of the room as well; thankful for Jiyoung's impeccable timing.

Seungri stood at the end of the hallway clenching his piece of wood. He nervously moved forward, slowly picking up momentum until he was charging toward the Spitter full force. He jammed the sharpest point of the wood into its layered side. Once again the Spitter let out a high pitched gargled moan. Seungri pushed it in further, lodging it inside deeper as red liquid spilled down to the creaking floorboards beneath their feet. He let go and took a step back, admiring the work he had done.

Using the wall for support, Jiyoung struggled to his feet, quickly limping away from the wounded creature. He watched as it tilted it's fat head back before aiming its mouth at him and Seungri as dark green acid flew from its mouth, projecting all the way across the hall. Jiyoung reacted first, pulling Seungri out of the way seconds before the acid hit the ground he once stood on.

"Downstairs, quick!" Ordered Daesung as he ran towards the stairway.

"Wait up, we can't, there is a whole group of infected waiting in the lobby. Seunghyun's holding them off as we speak." said Jiyoung.

Daesung looked back.

"Then we better help him!"

 

The Spitter was gradually making its way towards them, stepping right through the bubbling puddle of acid it had vomited at them and leaving a thin red trail of blood as it dripped from its bulging side.

Daesung opened the door leading to the motel's metal stairway that connected the floors. He would have used the elevator but to no surprise the power in the building was shut off and hadn't been on for who knows how long. He rushed down the winding staircase. Suddenly Seunghyun appeared in front of him as he rounded the staircase. His face was red with the blood of his enemies, his shirt covered with random patterns of bright red; he was panting heavily.

"Go back up!" Commanded Seunghyun, "There are too many of them." He pushed Daesung back up the way he came. Together they sped up the steps, pausing only long enough to let the other's know. They were finally forced to stop upon reaching the top floor.

"So how exactly are we supposed to get out of here?" questioned Seungri in a rushed tone. 

"Through the window?" Suggested Taeyang

"Dangsin michyeosseo??" Jiyoung shot down the absurd suggestion. He was bent over, clenching his throbbing leg. 

Taeyang's voice took on a new annoyed tone.

"Well how else do you suppose we escape?"

"We could force ourselves through the crowd of zombies." Seunghyun clenched his bat, "I mean it shouldn't be impossible if we work together."

Jiyoung looked at Seunghyun as his patience packed up and left the room. 

"You do realize that we only have two weapons right? Not really what I would call adequate defense! Plus, I can't even walk properly but by all means let's go charging into the crowd of corpses." Jiyoung's expression was grim. His injured leg made everything seem much more difficult. Physical wounds are enough to start causing mental ones as well.

Seunghyun's expression changed to one of pity. He couldn't think of a way to make the situation easier for the others so he just decided to stay silent as he leaned back against the wall. Everyone waited for someone else to produce a logical solution to their predicament. Beads of sweat formed along Seungri's brow, Daesung began tapping his foot in nervousness, Jiyoung thought desperately for an idea and Seunghyun stood calmly against the wall with his eyes closed, awaiting the inevitable confrontation. 

*Bang bang*

All eyes instantly snaped to the simple white door leading to the stairway.

"Tick tock, it seems time is almost up." Seunghyun pushed himself off the wall with his back and positioned himself in front of the door. He could hear the impatient snarls and groans on the other side. The banging continued.

Taeyang silently walked into one of the many motel rooms lining the hallway. Like all the rest, the room was coated in dust. He went straight to the window and shoved it upwards. Particles of dust were awoken from their rest as the cool outdoor breeze washed into the room. The wind rustled his hair and he found it rather refreshing after being cooped up in the dingy old building with a bunch of rotting corpses. He stuck his head out the window and surveyed the scene. He spotted a few zombies roaming aimlessly. After looking down it was clear that the side of the building was far from flat. Bricks were sticking out in multiple places, giving away the building's true age. They could carefully climb down, gripping at ledges, window seals, whatever their hands find to latch onto. After pulling his head back inside he quickly called the other members into the room.

"We could definitely make it down this way, just move quietly and slowly."

Not a second later that simple white door in the hallway came crashing down. In an instant zombies came stumbling through. Seunghyun didn't hesitate for a second as he attacked them head on, swinging his bat left and right. The walls were a blank canvas and Seunghyun was Van Gogh. Red as an apple the walls were painted as he violently forced the sharp nails protruding from the bat into his palette: the skull of a zombie. He brought his leg up and side-kicked one in the stomach, causing it to falter backwards, bringing other infected down with it.

"Palli!" Taeyang motioned toward the window inside the bedroom. In a matter of seconds Seungri was first to begin sliding his small frame through the window. He gripped the window seal and peered below him, making certain that his footing was right.

"This is crazy." he mumbled to himself as he began the tedious decent down the side of the building. "It's a good thing there aren't that many floors or we would be in trouble."

Meanwhile Jiyoung quickly limped back into the hallway.

"Seunghyun let's go! We're leaving through the window."

 

With one last deadly blow Seunghyun retreated back and jogged down the hall, entering the room where his members were already outside making their way down. Jiyoung paused in front of the window as he watched Taeyang and Daesung crawl out first. He looked down at his throbbing leg doubtfully. 

'I'm not sure I can do it,"started Jiyoung "I mean with my leg like this I can't maneuver down like you guys can."

Seunghyun tried to think of a way around it but there was no other. Either go through the window or get eaten.

"Hold onto me I'll trying carrying you down."

Jiyoung looked his hyung in the eye.

"You think that you can manage to climb down several feet while heaving me along as well?" A doubtful expression took hold of his face.

"Look there is no time those infected will be on us in seconds."

Seunghyun kneeled down.

"Get on my back, quickly."

At that moment a broken, massacred leg appeared in the doorway, then another and another. In an instant the crowd had shoved its way in, stumbling and limping. Jiyoung quickly wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck and held on tight.

Seunghyun stood up and began slipping himself through the window as Jiyoung felt jagged nails claw at his back as the mass of zombies eagerly reached for him. It caused him to cry out in pain before Seunghyun speedily made his way out the window and started the stressful climb down.

Jiyoung felt a slight sense of relief as he was engulfed by the cool air. Wisps of wind lightly danced across the ragged red lines that dripped down his back as the cuts began to swell.

Seunghyun groaned as he struggled to keep his grip on the old motel. On their home.

His fingers burned as he clung to each ledge determined not to allow the extra weight to bring him falling backwards. He let out a sharp yet short gasp as his foot missed his mark on the window seal bellow and slipped.

Jiyoung flinched as his arms tightened around Seunghyun as he held for dear life.

"Ji-Jiyoung you're choking me." He was not making the decent down any easier.

Jiyoung immediately loosened his hold. The slightest shade of pink arose on his cheeks as he realized how tightly he was clinging to his hyung. The close proximity was making his heart beat faster than it already was. 

With about 20 or so remaining feet between them and the ground Seunghyun's arms gave in. 

His fingers lost contact with the building. It was as if time itself had slowed down. With widened eyes he watched the building slowly get farther and farther from his reach as he fell backwards. Jiyoung's body became an ally of gravity as it brought him down like an anchor from a ship. 

Jiyoung could feel the wind going through his blonde hair, brushing up his bangs as their bodies were pulled backwards towards the ground that welcomed any new visitors. Jiyoung let out a small shout as they fell through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how I can improve, or if there is something I'm lacking. Sorry for the slow update, I will try to be faster from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or ways that I could improve please tell me. If there are any couples that you would prefer to see unravel throughout this story just leave a comment and I will try to include it. Also let me know if you have any interesting ideas.
> 
> WARNING: The story will get increasingly darker as each chapter ensues.


End file.
